Pocket style deposit/dispense Self-Service Terminals (SSTs), also referred to as recyclers, allow customers to deposit media, such as cash and bank notes, without the assistance of a clerk. The media is placed by the customer into a pocket in the SST, where the media is retrieved, processed, and stored securely. In some SSTs, a gap may exist between the pocket and other components of the SST where media may be unintentionally or intentionally inserted. Such media may be lost and unaccounted for during transactions, or may actually cause a mechanical issue with the SST. Costly downtime and servicing of the SST may be needed.